


Love is a Set Up

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart Friendship, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry and Lisa are neighbors. Lisa and Iris are good friends and both think that their brothers need a date, what else to do then to set them up.





	Love is a Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ColdFlash Bingo 2019

_Knock knock knock_

Barry could hear someone knocking at his door and decided to go and answer it.

“Hello,” he greeted the person at the door. The person turned out to be a man who looked very awkward.

“I don’t mean to bother you, but my sister sent me over to see if you had some sugar she could borrow. Said that she’s out and it’s to late for the stores to be open. She told me that you work late so you should be up,” the man explained and Barry internally laughed at how awkward the guy was being, clearly he didn’t want to be doing this.

“Uh yeah, no problem. Want to come in as I get you some. How much do you need?” Barry asked as he led the man into his kitchen.

“I think she said three cups.”

“Who’s your sister anyway.”

Lisa your neighbor. I’m Leonard Snart, I’m her older brother,” the man stood up from the table to shake his hand.

Barry only laughed as he shook Leonard Snart’s hand. “Barry Allen.”

“What does she need this much sugar for anyway,” Barry asked him as he was looking for his measuring cups to make sure Lisa has her three cups.

“I didn’t really understand what she was talking about. She either is making one batch of something really sweet, or she’s making multiple batches of something not so sweet.”

“At midnight,” Barry asked him with a goofy smile as he laughed.

“I don’t try to understand her. All I know is that I should not her be,” Len said adding to the joke.

“You want a coffee or anything,” Barry asked him eventually.

“Yeah. I would thanks,” Len told him as Barry made two cups of coffee.

Time passed of the two just sipping their coffee and enjoying each other’s company. In fact so much time has passed that they didn’t hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Barry,” a voice asked questionably. “What are you doing up. It’s five o clock in the morning.”

“Sorry It is. I got lost in conversation with our neighbors brother,” Barry apologized to her, but at the sound of company her head snapped as she looked at the person.

“That means that mine and Lisa’s plan worked,” Iris cheered as the two men gave her a confused look, more Snart the Barry as he didn’t know who this woman is.

“I’m going to get ready for work. Barry you need to sleep. You have work later tonight,” Iris told the two as she walked back up the stairs.

“Sorry about her. She’s my sister. This use to be out dad’s house before he moved away to a better, newer one,” Barry explained to him.

“But she’s,” Len didn’t know how to bring up how different the two looked without offending anybody.

“No, it’s okay. I’m adopted. Joe took me in after my mother was murdered and my father got imprisoned under false accusations. He said that we could live here as long as we share and take care of it.”

“So what time do you have to get up for work,” Len asked him to change the subject.

“Four to five. I should be getting some sleep. Meet me for coffee at Jitters on Saturday,” Barry asked he as walked the man out.

“I’d be happy to,” Snart told him as he was lead to the door.

Barry was about to leave, but without warning Snart turned him around and gave him a kiss. It was short, sweet, and to the point, but as he left he waved at Barry yelling that he would see him Saturday as he walked back to his sister’s house with a smile on both their faces.

Barry decided to try and get some sleep and Len decided to sneak in the house as to not wake his most likely sleeping sister.

Unfortunately he was caught. “How’d it go,” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“We’re going for a coffee on Saturday,” Len told Lisa to satisfy her as he went to bed, ignoring Lisa saying that he has to tell her more.


End file.
